goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek 2/Quotes
Quotes taken from "Shrek 2". Quotes DVD Menu :Donkey: Shrek 2? What kind of title is that? How about Shrek 2: Day of the Donkey? :Shrek: Oh, boy. :Donkey: :Puss in Boots: This is going to be too easy. :Donkey: How about Shrek 2: Too Fast, Too Donkey? :Fiona: Donkey! :Shrek: Just eat your gobblers and shut your gob, okay? :Donkey: How about Shrek 2: A Donkey Will Rise? :Puss in Boots: Give us a break! :Donkey: Or, something like Shrek 2: The Fellowship of the Donkey? :Fiona: Please! :Prince Charming: Listen closer and pay attention! :Donkey: :Queen Lillian: Just be quiet! :Donkey: :King Harold: That's torture! :Donkey: Or Shrek 2: The Real Jackass Movie? :Both: NO, No, no, no, no! :Donkey: How about this? Shrek 2: Donkey Reloaded. :Both: NO! :Donkey: Come on. Work with me. :Shrek: How about this? Shrek 2: Dude, Where's My Donkey? Oh, there he is cut from the movie BECAUSE HE TALKS TOO MUCH! :[short pause] :Donkey: What kind of title is that? Film :[first lines] :Prince Charming: [voice over] Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, (the book page is flipped over) the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. (another book page is flipped over) And throughout the land, everyone was happy. (yet another book page being flipped over) Until the sun went down and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchantment that took hold each and every night. (a book page is flipped over again) Desperate, they sought the help of a fairy godmother who had them lock the young princess away in a tower, there to await the kiss (one last book page can be flipped over and a hand-drawn animated picture of Prince Charming itself riding on a white horse is shown) of the handsome Prince Charming. [cuts to him riding on a white horse] It was he who would chance the perilous journey through blistering cold and scorching desert, traveling for many days and nights, risking life and limb to reach the dragon's keep. [removes his helmet] For he was the bravest, and most handsome… [shakes head in slow motion] ...In all the land. And it was destiny that his kiss [holds out a puffer puffing his breath inside his throat] would break the dreaded curse. He alone would climb to the highest room of the tallest tower to the princess' chambers, cross the room to her sleeping silhouette, pull back the gossamer curtains to find her... [gasps loudly] :[Prince Charming realizes it wasn't Princess Fiona. It was the Big Bad Wolf who is reading Pork Illustrated. There is a messy bag of chips onto the pink mattress.] :Wolf: What? :Prince Charming: [unamused] Princess....Fiona? :Wolf: No! :Prince Charming: [in relief] Oh, thank heavens! Where is she? :Wolf: She's on her honeymoon. :Prince Charming: [shocked] Honeymoon? With Whom? ---- :Donkey: Come on, Shrek! We don't want to hit traffic! ---- :[at a sign for 700 miles] :Donkey: Are we there yet? :Shrek: No. ---- :Princess Fiona: Well...this is it! :King Harold: This is it. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movie Quotes